Conventionally, there is a communication system in which a server apparatus receives position information from a plurality of information processing terminals and transmits information to information processing terminals close to each other on the basis of the position information.
In the communication system, however, two information processing terminals exchange data under the condition that the information processing terminals have come temporally and spatially close to each other.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein a communication program capable of performing data communication by a novel mechanism, and an information processing apparatus, a communication terminal apparatus, a communication system, and a communication method that are capable of performing data communication by a novel mechanism.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of a communication system according to an exemplary embodiment is a communication system including at least one information processing apparatus, a first communication terminal apparatus, a second communication terminal apparatus, and a third communication terminal apparatus, the first communication terminal apparatus, the second communication terminal apparatus, and the third communication terminal apparatus being capable of communicating with the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a first data transmission/reception control unit, a second data transmission/reception control unit, and a third data transmission/reception control unit. The first data transmission/reception control unit, if having received access from the first communication terminal apparatus, acquires first identification information that enables identification of a position of the first communication terminal apparatus and transmission data transmitted from the first communication terminal apparatus, and stores the first identification information and the transmission data in a storage unit. The second data transmission/reception control unit, if having received access from the second communication terminal apparatus after the access from the first communication terminal apparatus, acquires second identification information that enables identification of a position of the second communication terminal apparatus and transmission data transmitted from the second communication terminal apparatus, stores the second identification information and the transmission data in the storage unit, and on the basis of the second identification information, transmits the transmission data of the first communication terminal apparatus stored in the storage unit to the second communication terminal apparatus. The third data transmission/reception control unit, if having received access from the third communication terminal apparatus after the access from the second communication terminal apparatus, acquires third identification information that enables identification of a position of the third communication terminal apparatus and transmission data transmitted from the third communication terminal apparatus, stores the third identification information and the transmission data in the storage unit, and on the basis of the third identification information, transmits the transmission data of the second communication terminal apparatus stored in the storage unit to the third communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay transmission data by a so-called bucket brigade method, in which transmission data transmitted from a first communication terminal apparatus is transmitted to a second communication terminal apparatus, and transmission data transmitted from the second communication terminal apparatus is transmitted to a third communication terminal apparatus.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the form of a communication method including the operations performed by the above units.
An exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a communication program according to the exemplary embodiment is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a communication program to be executed by a computer included in at least one information processing apparatus capable of communicating with a communication terminal apparatus. The communication program causes the computer to execute: receiving access from the communication terminal apparatus; acquiring identification information that enables identification of a position of the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received and transmission data from the communication terminal apparatus, and storing the identification information and the transmission data in a storage unit; and if access has been received from the communication terminal apparatus next and thereafter, transmitting the transmission data stored in the storage unit to the communication terminal apparatus on the basis of identification information that enables identification of a position of the communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the above, transmission data transmitted from a communication terminal apparatus is relayed by an information processing apparatus, and on the basis of identification information of access, is transmitted to a communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter. This enables data communication by a novel mechanism.
In addition, the transmission of the transmission data may include setting, on the basis of a position where the transmission data is received, a condition that is used to select a transmission target from among pieces of transmission data stored in the storage unit and is related to positions where the pieces of transmission data have been transmitted, as a first condition. In this case, in the transmission of the transmission data, transmission data that satisfies the first condition may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter.
Based on the above, on the basis of the position where transmission data is transmitted and the position where transmission data is received, a transmission target is set. This enables data communication based on a greater variety of conditions.
In addition, the transmission of the transmission data may include setting, on the basis of information different from the identification information, a second condition for selecting a transmission target from the transmission data stored in the storage unit. In this case, in the transmission of the transmission data, transmission data that satisfies the second condition may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter.
Based on the above, in addition to the identification information, on the basis of information different from the identification information, a transmission target is set. This enables data communication based on a greater variety of conditions.
In addition, in the setting of the second condition, the second condition may be set on the basis of a user attribute of the communication terminal apparatus having transmitted the transmission data and a user attribute of the communication terminal apparatus to which the transmission data is to be transmitted.
Based on the above, in addition to the identification information, on the basis of a user attribute, a transmission target is set. This enables data communication based on a greater variety of conditions.
In addition, the communication program may further cause the computer to execute acquiring transmission rejection information set in the communication terminal apparatus as transmission destination users to which transmission of data is rejected. In this case, in the setting of the second condition, the fact that a user of the communication terminal apparatus to which the transmission data is to be transmitted is not included in the transmission destination users of the transmission rejection information set in the communication terminal apparatus having transmitted the transmission data may be set as the second condition.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay the transmission data by eliminating a partner to which a transmission source user does not wish to transmit the transmission data.
In addition, the communication program may further cause the computer to execute acquiring reception rejection information set in the communication terminal apparatus as transmission source users from which reception of data is rejected. In this case, in the setting of the second condition, the fact that a user of the communication terminal apparatus having transmitted the transmission data is not included in the transmission source users of the reception rejection information set in the communication terminal apparatus to which the transmission data is to be transmitted may be set as the second condition.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay the transmission data by eliminating a partner from which a reception destination user does not wish to receive transmission data.
In addition, in the reception of the access, if access has been performed by the same communication terminal apparatus within a predetermined time from a position within a predetermined range with reference to a position of previous access, the access may be rejected.
Based on the above, a temporal restriction is added as a condition for communication. This makes it possible to prevent the transmission and reception of data from being executed successively based on access from within a predetermined range.
In addition, in the storage of the transmission data, if transmission data acquired from the same communication terminal apparatus as the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received is already stored in the storage unit, acquisition of new transmission data from the communication terminal apparatus may be rejected.
Based on the above, it is possible to prevent the situation where many pieces of transmission data are transmitted from the same communication terminal apparatus to the information processing apparatus and extracted by the information processing apparatus.
In addition, in the storage of the transmission data, the transmission data associated with each of a plurality of application may be acquired for the application and stored in the storage unit. In the transmission of the transmission data, in accordance with a transmission request made for each application, a piece of transmission data associated with the application may be selected from the pieces of transmission data stored in the storage unit and may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus having made the transmission request.
Based on the above, it is possible to transmit and receive transmission data associated with each of applications.
In addition, in the storage of the transmission data, the transmission data and data representing an application associated with the transmission data may be acquired together from the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received, and may be stored in the storage unit. In the transmission of the transmission data, if access has been received from the communication terminal apparatus next and thereafter, transmission data related to an application for which the communication terminal apparatus has made a transmission request may be extracted from the storage unit on the basis of the identification information, and may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to transmit and receive transmission data with respect to each of applications.
In addition, in the transmission of the transmission data, if access has been received from the communication terminal apparatus next and thereafter, the transmission data transmitted from a position within a predetermined range with reference to a position of the communication terminal apparatus may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to transmit transmission data of a communication terminal apparatus of which the transmission position is near another communication terminal apparatus, to the other communication terminal apparatus.
In addition, in the transmission of the transmission data, if access has been received from the communication terminal apparatus, the transmission data transmitted from a predetermined position set remotely in association with a position of the communication terminal apparatus may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to transmit transmission data of a communication terminal apparatus of which the transmission position is relatively distant from another communication terminal apparatus, to the other communication terminal apparatus.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may be able to communicate with the communication terminal apparatus via any one of a plurality of access points. In the storage of the transmission data, information that identifies an access point to which the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received has been connected may be stored as the identification information in the storage unit. In the transmission of the transmission data, information that identifies an access point to which the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter has been connected may be set as the identification information, and the transmission data stored in the storage unit may be transmitted on the basis of the information.
Based on the above, it is possible to transmit and receive data using information, as the identification information, an identifier of an access point used by a communication terminal apparatus, and the like.
In addition, the communication program may further cause the computer to execute classifying the plurality of access points into groups. In this case, in the transmission of the transmission data, transmission data to be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter may be selected from transmission data transmitted from an access point belonging to the same group as an access point to which the communication terminal apparatus has been connected.
Based on the above, it is possible to control the transmission and reception of transmission data based on a unit of grouped access points.
In addition, in the transmission of the transmission data, transmission data to be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter may be selected from transmission data transmitted from the same access point as an access point to which the communication terminal apparatus has been connected.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay transmission data to a communication terminal apparatus that performs access from the same access point.
In addition, in the storage of the transmission data, transmission data transmitted from the communication terminal apparatus via a predetermined access point may be stored in the storage unit. In the transmission of the transmission data, the transmission data may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter via the predetermined access point.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay transmission data to a communication terminal apparatus that performs access from an access point determined in advance.
In addition, in the storage of the transmission data, if a position of the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received is included within a predetermined area, the transmission data may be acquired from the communication terminal apparatus and stored in the storage unit. In the transmission of the transmission data, if a position of the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received next and thereafter is included within the predetermined area, the transmission data stored in the storage unit may be transmitted to the communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay transmission data by setting a location where data can be transmitted and received.
In addition, in the storage of the transmission data, if a position of the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received is included within a predetermined area, acquisition of the transmission data from the communication terminal apparatus may be rejected. In the transmission of the transmission data, if a position of the communication terminal apparatus from which the access has been received is included within the predetermined area, transmission of the transmission data to the communication terminal apparatus may be rejected.
Based on the above, it is possible to relay transmission data by setting an area where transmission data is not transmitted and received.
In another exemplary configuration, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a communication program according to the exemplary embodiment is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a communication program to be executed by a computer included in a communication terminal apparatus capable of communicating with at least one information processing apparatus. The communication program causing the computer to execute: transmitting transmission data to the information processing apparatus; and while the transmission data is transmitted in the transmission of the transmission data, acquiring transmission data already transmitted from another apparatus to the information processing apparatus and stored in the information processing apparatus, from the information processing apparatus on the basis of identification information that enables identification of a position of the other apparatus and identification information that enables identification of a current position of the communication terminal apparatus.
In addition, in the transmission of the transmission data, a piece of transmission data of which transmission destination has been specified may be eliminated from among pieces of transmission data to be transmitted to the information processing apparatus, and the remaining pieces of transmission data are transmitted to the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to prevent the situation where transmission data of which the destination is set remains stored in the information processing apparatus and is not relayed.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus including at least some of the units configured to perform the above operations, and a communication terminal apparatus.
Based on the exemplary embodiment, transmission data transmitted from a communication terminal apparatus is relayed by an information processing apparatus, and on the basis of identification information of access, is transmitted to a communication terminal apparatus from which access has been received next and thereafter. This enables data communication by a novel mechanism.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.